


HALLOWEEENNNN

by threecheersfortheblackparade



Series: Random Danger Days Fics [12]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Gen, just a stupid bit of halloween fluff lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersfortheblackparade/pseuds/threecheersfortheblackparade
Summary: Every year, without fail, on the 31st of october, ghoul climbs on the roof of the diner and screetches the lyrics to This Is Halloween.
Series: Random Danger Days Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908487
Kudos: 8





	HALLOWEEENNNN

**Author's Note:**

> partly from the hc that instead of sweets joys get painted/ glittery buttons on halloween as chocolates and stuff are hard to come by

"Kobra, what dyou think?" Party called over to their brother, who looked them over with a fond smile. 

"You look divine _princess ariel_."

Party attempted an awkward curtsey, and flicked their hair out of their face. 

“Jet, you ready?”

Jet walked carefully into the room, the black dress restricting his movements slightly, Ghoul clapped his hands delightedly, and started wolf whistling. Jet flipped him off, grinning, and then collapsed onto the sofa next to party, who was attempting to braid their hair.

" _No no no no no no_ _no_ you do it like _THIS_ "

Ghoul had now taken over, and the two of them were bickering about who got to do party's hair.

kobra put his book down and got up, wobbling slightly on the stilletto heels cherri had lent him. This wasn't the first year they'd gone all out for halloween, but it was the first year they'd all be going as completely different things. Jet was going as mortica addams from the addams family; party as a gothic princes ariel (complete with bleeding eyes and fangs. Kobra didn't ask)- ghoul was going as beetlejuice, and kobra had been convinced to go as frank.n.furter from rocky horror. Party had been suprised, but happy and proud, although what for exactly xe wasn't sure. Still, it was nice to have them proud of xem.

However, he hadnt considered how fucking hard it was to wear fishnets without ripping them. Xe'd borrowed them from dr d, who'd more or less just left them at the diner with zero context. Kobra tried not to think too hard abput it.

He started to do his makeup, flipping off the others each time they wolfwhistled. Party came to join xem, and xe cackled at the lipstick moustache jet had drawn on their face. Party pouted, and crossed their arms like a toddler.

_"Rattlesnake....."_

"Okay, okay, ill fix your makeup. Look up? "

Party obliged, watching jet and ghoul flinging each other across the room from the corner of their eye. 

"So you want to look dead right?"

"Yeah but like my eyes have been gouged out as well, and i have fangs."

They grinned, showing the fake fangs in their mouth. 

"Dont you think its overkill?" Kobra asked, resolutely ignoring the screams and crashes coming from jet and ghouls general direction. He didnt want to know.

"Nope"

"Okay and....done"

Xe took a step back to admire xeir work, and offered xeir sibling a hand with a grin. "Oi jet, ghoul. May i present...."

Party snatched kobra's broken hand mirror and gasped. They started flapping their arms and grinning at him, and he smiled back. 

"Okay bitches. Lets be honest, we look fucking fabulous. So, we're gonna go out there and get as many buttons as possible or, if we're lucky, chocolate. You ready?"

Ghoul finished her little speach with a flick of hair, which had been dyed bright green. 

"Fuck yeah...dr d's station first?"

"Nah. we'll work pur way round, so we'll start at newsie and chimps place and go round neon tigers end. that okay with you?"

"yeah sure.... the partys at dr d's right?"

party chimed in. "yeah cource"

Ghoul grinned. "Now thats sorted, lets go." he said, grabbing the keys (that were swiftly stolen from him by jet). 

"Fuck yeah its all hallows eve"

**Author's Note:**

> this is TERRIBLE the ending especially and its not what i usually write but i had a good day today so like. yeahh :D  
> comments and kudos welcome, please check out the other fics in the series if you havent already <3


End file.
